


全息玫瑰之心

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cyberpunk, Dictator!Erik, Dystopia, M/M, whore!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 一个变种人奴役人类的世界，独裁者老万X男妓查查这是一个类似于《银翼杀手》和《攻壳机动队》中那样的赛博朋克世界，秉承赛博朋克的传统，会有许多东方元素在里头





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1.相当重口，会有OMCs/Charles的暗示
> 
> 2.里面的人都有些精神不正常
> 
> 3.轻微BDSM
> 
> 4.会有直白的血腥描写

【序】

 

二十世纪初，变种人军团终于颠覆了人类的统治，由二等公民翻身成为主人。而秉承了变革先驱暴戾冷血个性的变种人领袖Erik Lehnsherr，将社会变成了战争前的反色形式——这一次，将由变种人奴役人类。

 

没过几年，不少人类惨死在了报复性的剥削和凌虐中。社会面临低级劳动力的严重缺失。领导者当然不会让高贵的变种人子民去从事低贱肮脏的劳动，而且他们的能力用于此处也是小题大做，并且会带来相当的管理问题。Erik Lehnsherr此时发布了一份文件，由帝国理工大学名誉博士Hank McCoy主持的“玫瑰种子计划”横空出世。在曾经变种人地位低下的那段时光，曾经有不少人类科研机构俘获变种人进行基因研究，并制造出可用来充作工具和武器的变种人复制体。如今，英明的领袖决定复兴这一技术，只是被克隆的目标换做了人类。

 

至于那些出生在培养皿里的人类，他们没有过去，自然也没有人会关心他们的未来。即使他们遭受苦难，变种人群体也只会用他们同类的先辈们对自己犯下的罪行来说服自己——这些人类罪有应得。

 

当角色转换，再也没有变种人会记起曾经他们领袖激励他们奋起反抗的口号——“人不应该因为无法改变的出身而带有原罪”。

 

【一】

 

“每次我坐在舱房里俯瞰这些城市，就不禁开始反刍历史，思索它们究竟变成过废墟多少次。”Erik Lehnsherr一边说，一边望向舷窗外昏昏然的夜色——不，世界上已经不再有真正的黑夜了。如今天幕就像一块被永久的作画围裙，上面布满了洗不掉的颜料和缩水的痕迹。它疲惫地在城市头顶上方坍塌成一片沉眠的虚无，光污染让它再也无法合上疲惫的双眼。

 

“先生，您偶尔的多愁善感倒是很迷人。”舱房内，一个没有感情的声线如是说道。其实Erik倒是可以给电子导航系统设置一些模拟人类的情感，但是他没有这么做，因为这会让他感受到那些情感的时候觉得恶心。

 

在这片污浊的天空下方，是城市中万千的灯火，无数道电子冷光穿透空中的云翳和浮沉，令已如风中残烛的自然景色再度遍布创伤。太阳完全落下，云层变成深浅不一的绛紫色，间或能看到一两抹灰扑扑的蓝色。Erik开始苦苦思索自己上次见到晴朗的夜空是什么时候。在城市最接近诸神的地方——遥远的地平线上，正播放着全息偶像的广告，一具巨大的女人躯体横卧在天际把玩着迷离夜色，肮脏的云翳是她的层层花冠，她就像世界的倒影——一具涂脂抹粉、被精心雕琢出来的假象。

 

在属于至高领袖的豪华飞空艇下方，刺目的纯色的灯光不眠不休地在无主的街区闪烁，像是奔流在某个一无所有的醉汉神经上的自毁冲动。无论科技的发展最终会给世界带来什么，迎接变种人和人类的都是一成不变的冷漠，这片冷漠是由所有异族和同族的无动于衷汇聚而成，最终，在历史的河流中凝结成鳞次栉比的冰棱，以冰冷而刺痛的拥吻给每一个欲图淌过河流的灵魂以洗礼。

 

“Jean Grey女士想要回见您，关于教科书的编写问题，她询问是否要将1998年的波兰大屠杀如实呈现，而她疑虑之处在于学生们的心理接受能力。”导航系统的报道打断了Erik的思绪，他把视线从巨大舷窗上收回，顺着拿道冷凝的月光看向墙上的数码显示屏。屏幕上一系列代码编制出一张美艳的女人的脸，女人长着一头奇异的红发，在幽暗的室内像一团诡谲的火。

 

Erik之前无数次询问Jean是否愿意去他手下的研究所工作，但是却一直遭到拒绝——如今世界上，敢拒绝Erik的人不多了。而所有人都知道，因为Jean体内那股“足以吞噬宇宙”的能力，就连他们令人畏惧的领导人也不得不敬她三分，给予她一定自由选择去向的权力。

 

Jean总是有一种带着暗讽的口吻对Erik说道：“我不喜欢研究活人，也不喜欢开发那种要用来让人不幸福的科技。”

 

——她不该如此。Erik总是这样评定Jean，他总认为拥有那样强大的力量，Jean的性格不该这样充满了毫无用处的慈悲。Erik总是无法真正意识到，每个人的个性都自有源头，不是按照他一己的逻辑可以去矫正的。

 

“变种人青少年应该学会面对恐惧和丑恶。”他平淡地对着空气说道：“他们终归要长大。软弱的下一代无法守住他的长辈们用血与泪换来的权利。”

 

导航系统恭敬地回答：“回复的语音信息已经发送去了Grey女士的专用终端。先生，我们离目的地还有大概十分钟的行程，您需要喝点什么吗？”

 

“黑咖啡。”Erik下令：“咖啡因要在能够让我整个后半夜保持清醒的程度。”

 

十分钟后，飞空艇驶入了一片交错的运河上空，黑夜里的河水只能隐约看见反射着岸上霓虹的波澜，在一片黑茫茫的虚空中缠绵起伏，似乎要将彼此绞杀。从上空望去，这座岛就像一大群融合在一起熊熊燃烧的蜡烛，用来供奉世间一切不净不洁之物。岛上的东方风格建筑门廊上冶艳的朱漆在色彩灯火阑珊里袅娜交错，这些斑斓耀目的热闹，它们的倒影最后都尸骨无存地沉入了运河的黑暗里。

 

Erik走下飞空艇后，空中冰冷的细雨钻进了他的大衣领。和空中所见的缤纷热闹不同，真正走入景中，却会发现这片官方指定的红灯区是一片活死人般令人惧怖的沉寂。被街道分开成两排的华美建筑，屋檐下是通了电的落地玻璃窗或者漆成血红的栅栏，在那背后是一张张精致却没有生气的脸。那些玩偶多是出生在培养皿或者养殖场。能够被选进这条片街区的人类都有着无上的美貌。

 

只是那一张张美艳绝伦的面孔，眉眼中都透露出一种令Erik胃部紧缩的垂死气息。

 

Emma Frost撑着一把伞从驾驶舱走了下来，她仰起脸感受了一下被雨水浸泡得潮湿糜烂的空气，露出一个似笑非笑的神情：“真是一个让人不舒服的地方，可看不出是供人找乐子的。”

 

“我们本来也不是来找乐子的。”Erik回答：“那间店在哪？”

 

Emma戏谑地看了他一眼，快步走到了他的前面引路。数日前，Erik手下的一名官员死在了这条街上某个娼妓的双腿之间，一颗子弹射入了他的后脑勺，脑浆溅满到了墙壁上精巧的花纹。尽管如今在这条由人类培育中心“供货”的街区寻欢作乐不是什么羞耻的事，但那个旧世界的传统依旧无形地影响着一些人。所以Erik没有把他的死因完全公开。而且这个人也并不第一个死在这里的。情报中心的调查数据足以表明这里潜伏着人类的间谍，但是Erik派来的调查人员要么神秘失踪要么一无所获。

 

因为这个淫靡的地方是不少变种人权贵的心灵港湾，所以Erik并不能武断地一举取缔。这样断断续续的出事让他总感觉像是身上一个摸不到的地方发生了病变不住瘙痒，让他无比窝火。所以他一不做二不休，决定亲自前往调查。

 

“你说，我们会不会在这里遇见熟人？”Emma不怀好意地笑了起来，但是她发现自己的上司没有回答她，于是她闭了嘴。你永远不知道Erik会什么时候突然对你的玩笑发火，而只要他发火了一次，你就可能毁掉自己这辈子。

 

街道上人来人往，只是人们并不大乐意在这种地方沟通感情，所以也只是低着头各走各的路。各色霓虹灯在他们面容上闪过，把他们的颧骨染成鲜艳欲滴的颜色，让人错觉他们是一群群行走在地狱的魑魅魍魉。天空中发出一声爆裂的巨响，一朵巨大的虚拟烟火轰然破裂，火花像星体燃烧殆尽后的尘埃一样悠悠垂落，最后在夜空中消失殆尽，变成没有来去的谜。一株全息玫瑰在这片俗伧的灯火包裹下悄然开放，卷起的花瓣慵懒地伸展，讲这片破碎的夜空温柔滴拥入怀中。

 

花瓣一片片飘落，像是被它身下的那些灼热视线残忍地扯了下来。Erik看着这朵玫瑰消失在了夜幕里，他不由得陷入了深沉的思绪——数年前在旧时纽约的一个夜晚，他也曾见过一朵玫瑰，只是那朵玫瑰并不是虚假的幻影，而是漂浮着纤细的香气的真正的花朵。

 

冥冥之中，他似乎又听见了那个声音，那个他此生永不能忘怀的声音：“谁把我院子里的玫瑰弄坏了？”

 

——那时候，遭到人类军队追捕的Erik气息奄奄地躲在一座城堡的马棚里，饥不择食的他只能选择将门口盛开的一丛玫瑰的花瓣撕下来吞食。鲜血从他的裤脚渗出来，在牲口的愚昧无知的低语中逶迤到了门口，他看到有脚步停驻，挡住了门缝渗进来的光线。然后随着一声门被推开的轻响，他的救世主随着万顷天光降临了，他有着一双天使般的蓝色眼眸，就这么出现在了Erik的血液尽头。

 

“……你是谁？”当时他看向Erik，本来Erik咬紧了嘴唇，手摸向腰间的利刃准备杀死这个美丽的不速之客来灭口。然而紧接着，他却从口袋里掏出了手帕朝Erik走来，他低下头用手帕捂住了Erik腿上不住流血的伤口，那一刻Erik闻到了他身上那股终将被他忘却的植物香气。

 

在要处理的事情越来越多以后，Erik经常无法在千头万绪里打捞出一副旧日的面孔，自然，在那多年前偶遇的蓝色眼睛也依旧被时光和痛楚侵蚀得面目全非。可他却依旧执拗地用全部的温柔倾注在那片清澈的蓝色里，正是因为再也得不到回应，所以才令他觉得自己为其投注的爱像是一种壮烈的朝圣。

 

随着一身欢呼，纽约城郊的绿草如茵和染血的玫瑰幻影骤然破碎，Erik回到了现实中，却只看到没有生气的冰冷霓虹贯穿冷冰冰的夜空，还有行尸走肉的人群。

 

人们指尖的香烟燃烧着，散发出蓝色的烟雾在越发沉重的雨幕里蒸腾。行人脸上兴奋或龌龊的神情，让此情此景像是在进行着没有声息的屠杀，那些灵魂都在没有的生命的全息幻象中最终被熄灭了光和热。而美丽的人偶而只是坐在展示台上，冷冰冰的眼神没有希望地看着被雨水吞没的街道。对于他们来说，没有未来，也没有远方。

 

Erik注意到他们的手腕和脚踝都紧紧地箍着金属圈环，他皱了皱眉头，问道：“Emma，他们四肢上的那是什么东西？”

 

“那些东西内侧都分布着电子探针，戴上去以后，针会扎进他们的血管神经。这样一来他们的四肢就无法自由行动，跟半个残废没区别。”Emma冷然一笑：“有了这个东西，他们的主人就能够知道他们的脉搏频率，感知他们的心跳还有他们的行动，比电子检测器计算的还要精准。只是就算这样，也不能监测他们脑子里在想什么。”

 

Erik没有说话，这些令人不寒而栗的束具让他想起自己晦暗的过去，那座庞大的变种人监狱。他的右手至今留着一圈那种东西的牙齿啃出来的伤疤。

 

“这些人类真是美丽，不是吗？”Emma揣摩着他的神情，悠悠地做着解说：“在养殖场，他们挑出漂亮的人类男女的基因进行合成，再从培育出来的下一代里挑出最美丽的两个进行合成，如此下去，直到剩下那个最美的。”

 

“这样被孕育出来的东西，美则美矣，却已经不是活生生的人类了。”Erik的目光扫过展示窗，玩具们木然地坐在窗前，像一件件等待被挑选的商品。

 

“可是，没有人特别需要拿活物来泄欲啊。”Emma轻蔑地说：“只要进了这个地方，唯一的出路就是成为头牌，这样就能够得到悉心的保养和定期的健康维护，而不必当做廉价商品死在客人身下。”

 

她的话语停了下来，因为她看见Erik脸上露出了一种难以言说的神情——有一种被命运欺诈的如遭雷殛的成分在里头，同时又包含着一种不敢置信的惊疑。Emma不由得顺着他的视线看了过去，在一片雾气森森的浮世光影中，她看见这座岛屿上最闻名于世的那家店。

 

——落地窗将展示台和俗世分割开来，她看见最显眼的位置坐着一个少年。少年翘着腿，一只手玩弄着自己褐色的卷发，一只手正在翻看一本书。他蓝色的眼睛对窗外的世界全然不屑一顾，而栓在他四肢上的冰冷铁环似乎并不能禁锢住他的自由，他只是在那里自顾自地坐着，像一朵远离尘喧盛放的全息玫瑰。

 

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

【二】

 

随着一轮又一轮战火的倾辄，许多城市都逐渐在众人的记忆里消逝。纽约是其中一座，就像被攻陷的君士坦丁和沦亡于自相残杀的巴比伦。不再复返的荣光却使得它们成为了传奇，变成了历史学家梦中也在呓语的执念。对于如今的世界而言，永生不过是一场不会醒来的噩梦，有尽头的生命才是对自然的尊敬与坚守。

 

天气预报显示到了中午，空气中的放射浮尘含量会稍微减轻。Moira躺在宽敞的床铺上，用遥控器打开了天窗的遮板，隔着一层玻璃，她看见天空那片深邃的湛蓝。几缕灰色的云朵慢腾腾低将自己拖走，似乎急不可耐地逃离这片过于沉重的天幕。

 

没有人会来这里找到他们，纽约如今已是一片无主之地，除了亡灵没人敢踏足于此。在变种人攻陷纽约这天，天启下令毁掉了这里的一切。如今纽约没有水电供应和网络信号，所有的建筑都坍毁殆尽。正因为这里变得如此原始，所以缺少监控，如果不是因为意志和仇恨的支撑，没人能在这里活下去。

 

而人类仅存的势力才得以在这里苟延残喘。

 

几天前，Moira又去了那座以淫逸闻名于世的千叶岛，由支持他们事业的变种人提供的一种针剂能让她在24小时内被检测出X基因。当然，代价是大概率诱发后遗症导致身体细胞早衰。岛上依旧是一片鬼气森森的沉寂，这种将死的静寂中却有一种末日的狂欢意味。她走进了岛中央最宽敞华丽那家店铺，伪造的身份让她预约到了这家店的头牌，可她不是去和他约会的。

 

门廊上的灯笼透出永不疲乏的红光，点亮了这片空无一物的黑暗。感觉到了她的脚步，日式拉门应声打开，门口那间屋子昏沉黑暗，Charles坐在那扇大圆窗的窗沿，他穿着一件深红色的浴衣，长长的下摆纠缠着垂挂在墙上，像两条粗重的血痕攀援着他，将他紧紧地勒住。窗外是沐浴在夜色里的院落，几点萤火在空中漂浮，幽幽冷光落在Charles脚踝上的金属环上。屋檐下的树叶在风中扑簌簌地响，却没有香味。

 

Charles摁了一下窗沿的按钮，夏日夜景顿时消逝，一片红叶浮现在窗前，景色变成了渺远的群山沐浴在了血红色的薄暮下。Charles侧过了身，伸手转向那缕朦胧的夕阳，手指却堪堪碰触到了一片玻璃，Moira看见他纤细的手腕上的高科技枷锁，血淋淋的虚拟夕阳投射下来，洒满了他的侧脸，他的睫毛扇动了两下，像是染满鲜血的蝶翼。但是蝴蝶是不会流血的。

 

“你想看什么景色？”Charles问，他的喉咙有些嘶哑，Moira能够感受到他已经很疲惫了。

 

“我不是来看风景的。”Moira说，她走到小桌边，随便挑了个垫子坐下。桌上摆着一杯有机培植茶叶泡出来的茶。

 

“对不起，我是为了赏玩用途被制造出来的，有一些多余的行为我无法省去。”Charles侧过脸来对着她微笑：“我从来没招待过女客人，也没有女性愿意来这里光顾。”

 

“因为你的美丽会令她们不少人自渐形秽吧。”Moira半是开玩笑半是认真地说“Charles，你真的很美。”

 

“因为我被创造出来的目的就在于此——除了肉体以外一无是处。”Charles的语气听起来很平淡，但是他望向这片由代码构筑出来的暮景的眼睛里却有些别的东西，让Moira觉得他真正的想法绝不是如此自贬。也许正是这些东西才让反抗军选择了他，也让那么多恩客选择了他。这个街道上那些行将就木的漂亮玩具里，他是唯一一个看上去像是个活人的。

 

“Charles……”Moira思量了片刻，还是将那个令人难以启齿的目的说了出来：“我们有了一个新的目标。”

 

Charles闻言只是苦涩地笑了一下：“希望他没有什么奇怪的癖好或者暴力倾向，我已经不想再进医疗舱了——你一定很奇怪，我这种人居然还能感受到屈辱的滋味。”

 

“对不起。”Moira攥紧了膝盖下的坐垫一角，她抬起头来看向Charles，只见那双蓝眼睛正在定定地望着自己。“但是这次……你可以利用这个目标带你出去。”

 

“出去？”Charles的笑容里透出一股无奈：“在‘天使之卵’的浸泡里长大的人造人，你觉得我出得去吗？我只能……存在于此……”说到最后，他咬紧了嘴唇，从那个消逝的尾音里Moira听到了不甘和悲凉。“这个目标，他是谁？”缓和了一会情绪以后，Charles开口问道，他的声音又恢复了一贯带有煽动力的冷静。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Moira看向他，背对着暮光的他浑身笼罩在昏暗里，像月亮上一块烧焦的伤痕。

 

听到这个名字，Charles低头轻笑了一声，Moira又开始摸不清他的情绪了。或许正是因为他让人难以揣测，所以那些人才会对他趋之若鹜。人性中都多少有些微贱，人类如此，变种人也难以幸免——他们总是会对能够伤害他们的东西，才会真正地尊重。

 

Charles从窗台上下来了，在人造血光拂过的肌肤上，Moira看见他大腿内侧一道道鲜红的血痕和淤青。

 

“只被一个人拥有未必比被许多人拥有要轻松，”Charles轻声说道：“把和他有关的资料给我吧。”

 

 

想到最后Charles那个神情，Moira的胸口像被揪紧了一样。他知道他们只是在利用他，他们无法拯救他，因为就连人类反抗军也嫌恶那些实验室里培养出来的人偶。一想到曾经亲眼看见的“天使之卵”，Moira就感到一阵反胃。假如哪一天人类重新夺回了一切，这些人偶是会被当做耻辱的刻印烧杀埋葬呢，还是继续他们被玩弄的宿命？互相奴役或许才是人类的本性，经过了几十年进化历程的生命，对于异类的怜悯永远不过是一些伤感的情愫，而不是本能。

 

 

Erik从未想到自己会带着一种火急火燎的心情光顾一家娼馆，他被奉为上宾坐在会客室里。屋子里错落分布着圆柱形的玻璃，一尾尾金鱼在玻璃后游动。整个屋子被沉浸在蓝幽幽的水光里，像是一艘在海面上颠簸的小船。而Erik此刻的心情就像是驾船驶向海妖的水手，心里承受着快乐和痛苦同时的鞭笞。

 

——那个玻璃后的人偶，他是记得的。就在多年前的纽约，那个救助了他的人类少年……可是，为什么他会在这里？

 

“这里的妈妈桑说，他是几年前被卖过来的。”Emma站在一边，弯着腰去观察柱状玻璃里的鱼。“他的名字叫Charles，没有姓氏。因为他是17号人类培育中心里制造的人造人，用途是……咳。”说到这里，Emma蜷起拳头抵住了嘴唇，脸上露出玩味的神色：“一开始他只是一个家庭的私用奴隶，但是后来这家人缺钱，就把他转卖来了这里。”

 

“他叫Charles，而且他有姓氏，他姓Xavier。”Erik转过头来看着她，那个目光令Emma不由得打了个寒噤：“为什么他会在这里？”

 

“话是这么说，可他的出生证明和编号我都核对过了，他确实是那个实验室出生的。”Emma耸了耸肩：“你可得弄清楚了，也许他们用你初恋情人的基因制造出了他，然后取了一样的名字。”

 

“不可能！”Erik突然激动地大吼，他喘了几口粗气，最后还是冷静了下来。“他们怎么敢……”他不可置信地低声自言自语。

 

“不过，也许这之间有什么错漏也说不定。”Emma努了努嘴：“还是要你自己亲自确认。”

 

她话音刚落，会客室的门就被敲响了，一个苍老的女声在门外毕恭毕敬地询问：“他来了，先生要让他进来吗？”

 

Erik抑制住自己的激情，克制地说道：“进来。”

 

隔门被推开，那个展示台上的人偶不紧不慢地走了进来。看见他的那一刻，Erik不由得屏住了呼吸——和记忆中的脸一模一样，只是更加成熟了。Charles走到玻璃柱间，摇曳的水光在他身上错落起伏，他看着Erik，微微扬起下颔礼貌地笑了起来，但旋即又露出了困惑的神色：“他们没告诉我是两个人。”

 

Emma发出一声嗤笑，揶揄地看着他：“这等艳福我可消受不起，我还是出去等着吧。”说完她从Charles身边走了出去，擦肩而过的时候她迅速端详了一眼这个美丽绝伦的人偶，她的读心能力向他的脑海探去，可是令她惊诧的是——Charles脑海里有什么东西拒绝了她的刺探，她的心灵感应被挡在了外面。

 

Emma离开了以后，Charles来到了Erik面前，他铺开自己的浴衣下摆坐了下来，Erik顿时闻到一股奇异的香味。他控制住自己脸上的每一肌肉，才能在他面前维持镇定的样子。而Charles歪过头看向了Erik，他的眼睛比屋子里盛满水的玻璃还要清澈湛蓝。

 

“先生，你打算一直这样看着我吗？”他笑了起来，脑袋凑向了Erik的颈间，Erik能感觉到带着热气的呼吸拍打着自己的皮肤。

 

“我的时间这里最贵的，你不打算快点切入正题吗？”他听见Charles低声说道，然后一个微凉的吻落在了自己的侧脸。

 

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

【Chapter 3】

空气里有海水的咸涩，Charles也不明白为什么自己知道海水是这样的味道，闻起来像某人一生的眼泪融入进了微风之中。在他面前是延伸进大海的码头，那时候还没有漫天不眠不休的灯火，天空像小孩新剥的糖纸一样干净清透。

他就那样站在码头上，看见原处一艘渔船上的信号灯在沉沉暮霭里微弱地闪烁，有个人站在他身边，可是Charles不知道那会是谁，他和无数人在那间昏暗的房间里缠绵过，可是他不记得他们之中任何一个的脸。那个人的手搭上了他的肩膀，不知道为什么，他突然感到了心痛。

汗水顺着额头滑落，凝聚在了睫毛上，Charles睁开双眼，一股污浊的咸涩传进鼻腔。药物在他的血管里燃烧，他的皮肤灼烫得发痒，全身的血液都开始叫嚣着被侵犯的欲望，他的手指抓紧了身下的被褥，可是软绵绵的被褥触感却像是一律云一样虚空。Charles看着伏在自己身上的人影，周围玻璃柱蓝盈盈的冷光在他强壮的双肩上交映。他看见了对方的眼睛是绿色的，绿的像死在千年前的风雪里的草木。

——人造人怎么可能会做梦呢？在人们的理解范围里，他们可是一群连思考能力都没有的牲畜。有的只是早已在血管里蛰伏多年的催情药在体内电子芯片的信号刺激下爆发的烧灼的幻影。他讲双腿张开了一点，撩起了自己的浴衣下摆，清透的水光落在他双腿之间，已经挺立的阴茎下是那个事先已经润滑好了的穴口，这种事一般他会事先自己做，因为不是每个客人都愿意做这样的准备，医疗舱可以让他被撕裂的穴口迅速恢复，可是他不喜欢这样的痛感。

他技巧性地收缩着肌肉让穴口在幽暗的灯光下张合，那圈嫩肉是被各种药物渲染出来的粉红色，泛着湿润的水光像一张饥渴的嘴。Charles把一根食指伸向下体，探进了自己的洞口搅动着。他喘着气，蓝色的眼眸状似发情的小兽一样期待地看向Erik——他只希望面前这个客人能尽快开始，那样就能快点结束。

Erik的喉结动了动，却只是一把抓住他玩弄自己后穴的手，他欺上来定定地看着Charles，问了一句莫名其妙的话：“你还记得我吗？”

Charles在药物的折磨下近乎神志不清了，只是目光迷离地看着他，发出渴求的呻吟。他嫣红的双颊像一朵开到快要凋零的花朵。散开的领口露出一侧乳头，肉粉色的乳尖颤抖着挺立，却被乳环沉甸甸地拽住，随着Charles身体的起伏，乳环上悬挂的玻璃球里的金属色液体不断流转，透过玻璃散发出一层微光，把被抹了香油的乳尖映衬得愈发娇艳莹润。

Erik皱紧了眉头，他松开了Charles，像是逃避一个噩梦一样侧过了身。而前几分钟还优雅端方的Charles此刻却淫荡地展露身体，他像是一朵在野火中渐渐被吞噬的花朵，散发出垂死前最后的香味——醇厚却病态。

听着Charles阵阵难耐的声音，Erik咬住了下唇，他终于狠下了心一样扭过头来看向他。目光触及Charles双腿间的皮肤那一刹那，Erik惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

——他从未见过这样伤痕累累的皮肤，在整形技术已经像牙刷一样普及之后，这样的瑕疵居然有种可怖的浑然天成之感。那些疤痕有些是鞭伤，有些是利器所伤，有些则是香烟灼烫造成，在Charles大腿内侧纵横交错，比起他后颈那道条形码，这些伤痕才更像是他的奴隶烙印。

Charles感觉自己的身体都要在滚烫逼人的欲望里碎成了齑粉，渴求被进入、被蹂躏的欲火村村逼进他每一寸骨头，让他身体咯咯作响。他空茫的双眼里只剩下在玻璃水柱里迟缓游动的金鱼——这片水域如此狭窄，它们甚至无法延伸身体。可是它们此刻就这样浸泡在一片蔚蓝之中，那是他幻觉里的那片海，是他永远也去不了的地方。

Erik的手指拂过他双腿间的皮肤，他感受到了男人的嘴唇落在皮肤上的触感，细细密密的吻一路掠过，让他的身体在瘙痒中猛烈震颤。然后他听见男人打开房间里的传唤铃说了些什么，片刻后埋在后颈脊椎里的芯片发出令他刺痛的轻颤，身体里令他痛不欲生的情欲终于止息了。

他蓝色的眼睛渐渐聚焦了起来，凝结在脸颊上的汗珠开始变冷。欲望褪去后只剩下浑身的麻木，以及每次都会袭来扇他一耳光的屈辱。

“这些伤是怎么回事……？”他听见男人沉冷的嗓音发问。

Charles轻声笑了一下，平定了一下自己的情绪，缓缓开口：“先生，这座岛上娼馆这么多，各种姿色的人造人花样百出，你以为这一家是如何才能如冠群芳的呢？早些年，他们也像其它店一样用整形器械把玩偶们的体肤保存的完美无瑕，可是后来他们发现，这样下去不仅价格不菲，而且很多客人就是喜欢看到玩偶们身上伤痕累累，不然他们就不会那样乐此不疲地制造伤口。很多人都曾经被人类那样伤害过，所以看到当年伤害自己的种族遍体鳞伤地对着自己奴颜媚骨，就感到十分痛快。”

Charles支绌着自己坐了起来，室内蓝色的光线像一片沉入深海的郁金香的幽灵，就那样在面前这个男人身上缠绕不去。Erik Lehnsherr，Charles在心中默念着Moira告诉他的这个名字，这个名字像一滴渐渐在他舌尖融化的苦酒，带着深沉的恨意、深沉的迷茫和深沉的无奈。

那个男人沉默了一会，突然发问：“给你开苞的人是谁？”

Charles愣怔了一下，玩偶的面具被撕破一个口子，流露出一点的天真。他侧过头苦笑了一下，说：“这不是什么香艳的故事。”

“说给我听。”Erik的语气里带着一股不容推诿的威严。

Charles眨了眨眼睛，面无表情地张口：“是我十六岁的生日蛋糕。”

Erik瞪大了眼睛，诧异地看着他，表情上写满了疑惑。

“我在研究所长大，在培养皿里一直处于未激活状态。系统将我设置成十四岁的生理机能，也就是说，我一出生就是十四岁。原本是为了准备送给前任领导人的，据说他喜欢我这个样貌的小男孩，可是后来……”他觑了Erik一眼——就是当年，一直被天启视为接班人的Erik Lehnsherr不知为何突然与天启翻脸，亲手杀害了天启。

Erik的神情像是不为所动，于是Charles继续讲了下去：“因为这样，我便没了用处，被贱卖给了一户人家。那户人家的女儿养的小狗刚死，她需要一个玩伴。但是我并没有什么陪她玩游戏的时间，因为主人指示我在培植田里干十几个小时的活，回来以后还要做各种家务。等到小主人放学回来，我通常都累的快昏迷了。我没有在向您埋怨，先生，不只是人造人，所有人的人生都有不同的用途，我只是不大幸运罢了。”Charles苦笑了一下：“后来，男女主人离婚了，从那以后男主人性情大变，他开始找各种理由惩罚我，后来索性连理由都不找了。就这样我熬到了十六岁，因为像我这样的私用奴隶在签约后两年之内不允许转卖，我默默期待主人把我卖给一个比较仁慈的人家……在我生日前几个月，我一直在偷偷翻垃圾去倒卖，攒了一些钱，可以给我买一个生日蛋糕……”说到这里，Charles突然哽咽了，Erik看见他眼中浮现的泪光，良心叫嚣着让他别再听下去，可是他没有做声，多年来，冷酷已经变成了他的一种习惯。

“隔壁的孩子发现了我的蛋糕……他们威胁我，说要去告诉主人我偷钱，一般有偷盗行为的人类奴隶都会被送会研究所被处理掉，因为这说明他的基因设置有问题，导致他不够忠诚。我宁愿被侮辱，也不想失去来之不易的生命，于是我苦苦哀求，答应让他们做任何事。那群孩子就让我把裤子脱掉，他们哄笑着，把我的生日蛋糕一小块一小块捏下来塞进我的后穴里。”

Charles的语气越来越冷漠，到了最后，他加快了语速，像是难以继续忍受一样讲完了这个故事。然后他听见什么东西碎裂的声音，他震惊地扭过头，看见一根玻璃珠上嵌进一枚金属片，裂纹像一个夸张的笑脸一样浮现在玻璃上，里面的水顿时渗了出来，仿佛透明的血液奔涌而出。

Erik的脸不再那么平静了，Charles看见他的面颊肌肉在扭曲。他抬起的手颤抖着，然后他猛然站了起来，几乎是冲出去一样离开了房间。

Emma站在店门口观察这房檐下的水滴，每一滴水都汇聚了这条街上的万千灯火，流光溢彩却冷若冰霜。她听见Erik沉重的脚步声，回过头来却惊异地看见Erik一脸愤恨的怒火。

“怎么，谁敢惹你发火啊？”Emma问道。

“是他。”Erik只是一字一顿地吐出这句话：“是他本人。”

“你怎么确定的？”

“他大腿内侧有一条三厘米左右的伤疤，是斜贯在那里的，那是当年我第一次见到他的时候失手划伤的。”Erik闭上眼睛，眼皮上青色的血管在微微鼓动：“是他……可是居然就是我，间接造成了他承受的所有苦难……该死！”

【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

【四】

在九十年代期间，亚洲由于飞速的科技发展而对世界造成了深重长久的影响。在来自亚洲的科技产品遍布全球时，他们的文化也开始渗透各个大洲，就像五十年代的好莱坞对其它国家进行的文化入侵一样。

在西方人眼中，亚洲始终是那样神秘诡异的一抹艳色。这缕凄绝的美丽魂魄是那样温驯中暗藏杀机，适合拿来裁制成所有魅惑之物的外袍。

这整座运营妓院娼馆的道具，都是浓郁的亚洲色彩。不同的店面装饰细节上或有差异，但整体还是那同一个调调，像是同一片坟墓里爬出来的同一个种族的死尸，这些尸体仍旧穿着生前的锦绣华服，空无一物的眼眶里是一片故国的黑夜。

房檐下琉璃做成的灯盏在风里微弱地摇晃，玻璃间夹着一个电子和化学制品合成的小小女仙，在逼迫而来的繁芜夜幕下瑟瑟抖擞着翅膀上变幻的光晕。人工合成的红色莲花在水面上无力地低垂花瓣，绽放出一抹厌世般悲哀妖冶的红色。透过那片倒映着天空中数位幻象的水面，可以看见幽暗水底婀娜摇曳的仿造鲤鱼。红艳艳的蜡制成的莲花，在颤抖的烛火下无声地泣着血。Charles坐在窗台上，侧耳倾听着电子合成的簌簌雨声。这片虚假的雨声比寂静本身还要寂静，其间像是回荡着一股哀莫大于心死般的凄凉。

他轻轻咳嗽了几下，窗外的秋日渗进了房间里，在缭绕的熏香间消逝无形。房门吱嘎一声打开了，他支撑着自己站了起来，方才清洁身体用的热水顺着大腿流下，被他在地板上踩成一个个溺亡者的脚印。

客人没有丝毫的客套，毕竟他们这样的人也担当不起这种身份的人的客套，他被粗暴地推在那张床榻上，扯开双腿。Charles倒吸一口冷气，脆弱敏感的地方就这样被扯开。红肿的穴肉紧紧地咬着一个粗大的暗红色肛塞，肛塞末端绑着一根长长的丝线，尾部用珍珠蔟成了一朵玫瑰花。客人看了一眼他伤痕累累的后庭，轻蔑地一笑：“婊子。”

肛塞被粗鲁地扯掉，Charles疼得倒抽气。他今天的第十个客人就这样扑上来紧紧箍住他，对方身上的绿色鳞片冷冰冰地硌着他的皮肤。他在强烈的不适之下勉力保持着无害又疏远的微笑，而接下来那股前所未有的惊痛让他脸上的微笑扭曲了，房间窸窣的雨声被他爆发的惨叫撕裂。他的身体接受过不少变种人的侵犯，可是从来没有一个会这样令他痛苦。

客人趴在他身上，像将猎物开膛破腹后津津有味地进食一样起伏着身体。Charles感到眼前一阵黑暗的潮汐在翻腾，这样令他生不如死的痛楚让他肢体僵硬地抓住床榻。此刻就连身体里那些药物的灼热也无法掩盖那些痛楚。他侧过头去，看见房檐上雕琢精细的花朵纹理，不由得发出了一声声虚弱的啜泣。

房门被人粗鲁地扯开，他听见一声巨大的喧哗。压在他身上施暴的变种人被猛然推开，插入身体的巨物猝然拔出，带出一缕粘稠的血液。Charles颤抖着蜷缩成一团，两条伤痕累累的腿绞在一起，衣襟大开的昂贵和服下摆上星星点点地泼洒上了他的血液。

“我预订了他。”一个女人的声音冷冷地说道：“到了我的预约时间了。”

“……你！”变种人发出一声怒吼，旋即Charles听到了手枪上膛的声音。

“给我滚。”女人冷漠地下令。

他听见一阵响动过去以后，房门合拢了。一双带着凉意的手抚上他的脸颊，他透过凌乱的发丝看见了一个漂亮的女人正关切地看着他。

“好了，没事了。”女人冲他温和一笑：“你还好吗？”

Charles点了点头，强忍痛楚支撑着坐了起来，犹疑地打量着面前的女人。

“Charles，你好。”女人露出微笑：“我叫Moira，我是专门来见你的。”

 

门边的铃铛发出清脆的响动，打断了Charles的回忆。他睁开眼睛，迎接自己的依旧是内室的一片昏暗。他叹了口气，抬起头来看向来客。进来的人令他怔忪了一霎，但是他脸上很快又恢复了那一副谦和温顺的样子。

“Charles，你好。”Emma冲着他露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情：“Lehnsherr先生叫我带你出去。”

Charles愣了愣，不由自主问道：“出去？”

“没错。”Emma对他解释：“他买下了你……不，确切地说，是利用强权抢走了你。这个世界上还没有人刚收他的钱呢。你们老板本来还很不服气，但是Erik跟他稍稍提了一下他在巴里做的那些事，他就大气也不敢出了。如果他们非要死缠烂打，我敢肯定，他二话不说就会把这个烂岛给炸了。”

Charles皱起眉头，无言地凝视了她一会。但是此刻的境况他们所有人心里都一清二楚：走与留，他本人是完全没有选择权的。

Charles跟着Emma走出了这座囚禁了他大半生的囚笼。穿过那一片修竹环绕的回廊，走过洒满人造月色的庭院。那些欢爱笑闹的声音就那样被他一步步抛去身后，开始变得像前世那么遥远。终于，大门敞开，每夜都和他隔着一面通电玻璃的微风扑上了他的眼睫。

Charles跟在Emma身后，像个刚出生的小兽一样好奇又惊异地左顾右盼，他从未走过这么长的路，花街上清冷寥落的夜色将带着硝石味的空气灌入他的肺腑，像是这片夜里掩埋了无数的灰烬与骸骨。

他被带到停机坪，上了一架私人飞艇。舱房两边都是巨大的落地窗，洛杉矶的夜色从窗外涌入，夹攻着舱内的黑暗。Charles在被外带的时候都是在一个棺材般的运输皿里休眠，然后被直接扛到各种床榻上。他们认为，让这样的人偶看见外界的景色，只会给他们带来不必要的希望，对他们这些应该死心绝望的人而言，希望是为危险的。

Charles走向其中一扇窗户，趴在玻璃上望向这片纵横交错的华丽牢狱。飞艇起飞了，夜幕越来越宽广，天空上燃烧着各种没有温度的虚假烟花，远方的群山上闪烁着斑斓的电子屏幕和灯光。可是这些都是真实的，不是他房间窗户投射出来的全息景象。

他激动地轻抚着窗户玻璃，无尽浩瀚的灯火倒映在他湛蓝的眼眸里。他突然发现，夜景里突然出现了另一个玻璃上的倒影。Erik不知何时来到了他的身边，他双手轻轻地圈住了Charles的腰肢。

“现在你是我的了。”Erik说着，他低沉的嗓音里有一种Charles听不懂的感情。

Erik的嘴唇落在Charles的后颈，轻轻地吻着那个终身无法洗去的条形码。他感到一只有些发凉的手指攀上了他的锁骨，顺着衣领滑到了他的胸口，那只手轻轻地扯动着连结着他两个乳环的细链，Charles不由得发出一声细微的呻吟。肛塞垂下的丝线在他腿间轻轻晃动，把他的皮肤摩擦出阵阵酥痒。

Erik把细链捞出了衣领，Charles乖巧地衔住了它，两个乳头被乳环扯得挺立起来，胸前漾开一圈圈酸热的痛感并快感。他的衣服后襟被撩了起来，两边的臀瓣都被Erik握在了手里轻柔地捏揉。

“留在我身边，Charles，这次不会再让你离开了。”Erik在他耳边轻声说道。

Charles闭上了眼睛，趴在了倒映千重灯火的玻璃上。在眼前那片黑暗里，他又想到了Moira几天前说过的话——

“杀了他，Charles。只要杀了他，人类就能够自由了。”

【TBC】


End file.
